


Five Things (x3)

by trascendenza



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five crises Betty averted; times Henry blushed around Betty; times male Mode employees kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x3)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theswearingkind and the_darkglow.

**Five Crises Betty Averted** (2007-05-02)

**5.**

"Justin."

"...please?"

She held out her hand.

"Oh, _fine._"

She tucked the purse under her arm.

"You can have it back after we finish the self-defense classes. Until then—get the beader. We're not going to let you go to school with a backpack that boring."

Clapping with joy, he ran off to grab it.

**4.**

Daniel and Hilda. That was a familial and work meltdown all rolled into one.

**3.**

Daniel willfully giving up the company to Alexis and resigning himself to early burnout, another bright flame in the Meade mausoleum extinguished. By then, most people at Mode knew that Betty was the linchpin around which all of Daniel's luck centered. What they—and she—didn't know was that she also played the same role with his sanity.

**2.**

Henry moving back home. He considered it a few times, came a little too close—but then a butterfly with a torn wing walked into his life (after all, she couldn't fly just then) and he signed another six months on his lease. So Charlie came to him.

**1.**

Walter—he was the long-term "Oh my God, what have I _done_ with my life?" kind.

*

**Five Times Henry Blushed Around Betty** (2007-05-02)

**5.**

She dropped some papers, so he had to stop what he was doing and crouch down to help her, but—_oh, wow_—the top two buttons of her high-necked shirt had popped off somewhere in the commotion and her collarbone was peeking out from underneath purple-and-orange checkered fabric and his fingers couldn't remember what he'd been trying to do with them.

**4.**

When she brought Gabe into the bar, but it wasn't a blush of embarrassment.

**3.**

"Long night?" She said, catching him mid-yawn.

_I love the way you press the numbers on your calculator_, she'd said last night in his dream, and he was glad for the coughing fit that took his mind off the other things dream Betty had said.

**2.**

He reached over to help her with the chopsticks automatically; her hands felt like living silk.

**1.**

"I missed you, too."

**Five Times Male Mode Employees Kissed Each Other** (2007-05-04)

**5.**

Amanda dared him too, and he couldn't resist because he knew it would start all sorts of _delicious_ drama with Betty, and he was paying the mailboy to take a picture of her face while he did it, so. All his bases were covered. The hardest part of the ordeal was trying to picture Taye Diggs as he locked lips with Henry, because he couldn't have hand-picked a less suitable candidate if he tried.

But the gossip would be _so_ juicy.

Sigh. The things he did for the good of Mode.

**4.**

It was so many years ago he'd _almost_ managed to forget it, but if he were to tell the truth, it was never far from his mind when he talked with Daniel... when he went into Daniel's office to get sign-offs on reports he could have just as easily sent up with the weekly reports... when he listened to Daniel talk about his problems when Betty wasn't there, more and more often.

One time. Daniel was so hopped up Henry was sure he had permanent brain damage from that night. But the way he'd kissed Henry... he'd had sex that was less ravishing than that one kiss.

And the one that came shortly after...

**3.**

Everyone knew that anything Daniel did, Alex had to do, and better. And, boy, did he ever. Henry had never doubted his sexuality before that exact moment.

**2.**

Becks had a bad habit of talking and talking and fucking _talking_ while Daniel was concentrating really hard on passing out and not choking on his own tongue while he did so.

"Becks," he slurred against his lips, "Shut the fuck up." But Becks just kept on talking about the price of coconuts in Tahiti or some shit, so solved two problems at once: he handed his tongue over to Becks, and successfully passed out against him.

**1.**

"Daniel," Henry said quietly, walking up behind him. Daniel still jumped, scattered the proofs he'd been looking over across the floor. Crouching down, they both started picking them up.

"Sorry to bother you," Henry said, looking down. "I..."

Daniel's wrist brushed over the back of his hand; he wet his lips.

"Yes?" Daniel said, trying to catch his gaze.

Henry dropped the photos, leaning forward on breathless impulse. "I want you to remember," he whispered just before their lips met.


End file.
